Arquivo:Senpai Notice Me A Yandere Simulator Musical (feat. SparrowRayne
Descrição Buy the T-Shirt ► http://crowdmade.com/randomencounters iTunes ► http://bit.ly/iTunesYandere | Amazon ► https://amzn.com/B01BNN42BK Learn more about YANDERE SIMULATOR from its official blog: https://yanderedev.wordpress.com Bloopers ► https://youtu.be/vSloh9u5S7I A HUGE special thanks to Yandere Dev for allowing us to do this song, and for lending us his voice as well! Thanks also to Mom0ki for voicing Midori-chan (https://www.youtube.com/user/MOM0KI) and SRealms for Midori-chan's character art (http://srealms.deviantart.com) We've been dying to make a Yandere Simulator song (literally!) CAST: Ayano Aishi/Yandere-Chan ► Sparrow Rayne (https://www.youtube.com/user/SparrowRayne) Taro Yamada/Senpai ► Nathan Sharp aka NateWantsToBattle (https://www.youtube.com/user/NateWantsToBattle) Osana Najimi/Mei Mio ► Morgan Want (https://www.youtube.com/user/MorganWant) Info-chan ► Gwen Saltzman (https://apprenticenevermaster.wordpress.com) Kuu Dere ► Aleu Moana (https://www.youtube.com/user/Aleu) Kokona Haruka ► Emma Goddard (http://thebucketfox.tumblr.com/) Oka Ruto ► Kaela Berry (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtzdP2UGKn4kwl62rQNnfhw) Budo Masuta ► David King (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtzdP2UGKn4kwl62rQNnfhw) Midori Gurin ► Jen Zhang (http://www.jennifer-zhang.com/) Daku Atsu► John Moralis Pompador Hair ► AJ Pinkerton Haruto Yuto ► Jonathan Fung Teacher ► Rob Nelson Sweeping Man ► Scott Leverett (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2XIaI2fGf4zPGyyRgFNJVQ) Support from UniG33k ► Katasku & AniYoshi (http://twitch.tv/unig33k) Lyrics: There he is, my one and only Senpai! (Say hi to Senpai!) He's my future boyfriend. He just doesn't know it yet... (Spring it on Senpai!) I'd tell him all my feelings, all the thoughts I've been concealing, but it sounds so unappealing that I sweat... a lot... Every day, my favorite subject's Senpai! (A at Senpai!) I could sit and study him for hours at a time! (Sounds kind of boring!) His eyes! His hair! His derrier! It's crazy and yet I don't care! And I swear one day I'll finally make him mine! Who is that cute little student there and why is she touching his arm? If she puts moves on my Senpai, then I'll have to cause her harm! Maybe I should clean up this body, or just dump it into the trash! Senpai could never love her cause we're such a perfect match! Everywhere that he goes, I'll be there and he won't know! Am I mad? Maybe so, but I love to sniff his clothes... Then I'll make him agree he's my blushing boy-to-be! In the end, all my friends will then see.... Senpai notice me! Kokona keeps gazing at my Senpai... (Don't look at Senpai!) Maybe I should follow her and have a friendly chat. (Doesn't sound friendly...) I promise not to hurt her, just to frame her for a murder. She's a Senpai-stealing, sultry little brat... I think... Almost noon and no sign of my Senpai... (Hurry up, Senpai!) Could it be he's making out with her behind my back?! (This could get ugly!) Let's offer her a shower, then we'll turn off all the power, That should sour things and get us back on track! Anyone who flirts with my Senpai gets my cell phone shoved up their skirt! Talking to my Senpai is not an option, unless you want to be hurt. Why is everybody a bit uneasy when I pull out this sharp knife? I am not a killer or psycho; I am Senpai's future wife! Is this fate? Is this stress? Is this Yandere duress? Or obsession? Possession? It's anybody's guess. All I know is this school's full of murder-making tools. It's uncanny, but dandy for me! Senpai- drank this drink! (Lemonade, I think!) Senpai ate this fruit! (Just a bite or two...) Senpai blew his nose! (That's a little gross...) Senpai wore this bathing suit! Senpai called this phone! (You just took her phone...) Senpai shaved this hair! (But it's not from there...) Senpai left this note! (What was that he wrote?) Senpai wore this underwear! Don't you wave! Don't you stare! Don't you act like you don't care! Touch my Senpai; I swear I will maul you like a bear! I'm not weird, or a creep- Though I watch my Senpai sleep... I'm not lovesick; I just want to see... Senpai notice me! Categoria:Vídeos